Tomb Raider
|premieraPL = 5 marca |kraj = |wiek = 18 |realizacja = Studio PRL }} Tomb Raider – komputerowa przygodowa gra akcji z 2013 roku stworzona przez studio Crystal Dynamics na platformy Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4 i PlayStation 3. Światowa i polska premiera miała miejsce 5 marca 2013 roku. Dwa lata później ukazała się kontynuacja, Rise of the Tomb Raider. Fabuła Tomb Raider to kolejna odsłona znanej serii przygodowych gier akcji ze słynną panią archeolog, Larą Croft, w roli głównej. Tym razem jest to restart całej marki – twórcy przedstawili wydarzenia rozgrywające się przed tymi, które ukazano w poprzednich częściach (główna bohaterka ma 21 lat). Za produkcję ponownie odpowiada studio Crystal Dynamics, a wydaniem zajął się koncern Square Enix. W odróżnieniu od poprzedniczek, które nie charakteryzowały się przesadną brutalnością, Tomb Raider adresowany jest raczej do starszych graczy ze względu na dokładnie przedstawione zgony. Przykładem może być obłąkany mężczyzna, który wbija nóż w klatkę piersiową Lary, a gdy ta jest już martwa, zamyka jej oczy. Inny, równie drastyczny scenariusz śmierci, to głazy spadające na główną bohaterkę. Pierwszy miażdży jej nogę, wskutek czego Lara nie może uciec. Drugi spada wprost na jej głowę. Jeśli chodzi o walkę w Tomb Raider, to poszczególnych przeciwników eliminujemy przy wykorzystaniu łuku, strzelby, pistoletu i innych narzędzi. Twórcy zdecydowali się zrezygnować z automatycznego celowania i zaimplementowali system, w którym to gracz namierza wroga. W trakcie rozgrywki Lara napotka również innych ludzi, włączając w to także załogę rozbitego u wybrzeży statku. Dla twórców kluczowe było to, by gra Tomb Raider nie tylko ukazywała postać Lary Croft od strony emocjonalnej, ale także zapewniła taką rozgrywkę, by użytkownicy wczuli się w położenie osoby próbującej przetrwać w ekstremalnych warunkach. Pani archeolog odnajduje nowe przedmioty i podnosi swoje umiejętności oraz rozwija zdolności fizyczne. Autorzy Tomb Raider oddali do dyspozycji graczy całkowitą swobodę poruszania się po wirtualnym świecie. Możemy pójść w dowolnym kierunku i samemu przejść całą misję wybranym przez siebie sposobem. We wcześniejszych odsłonach cyklu, jak przyznali sami twórcy, mieliśmy do czynienia wyłącznie z iluzją wolności. Jednakże niektóre lokacje są nieodstępne z uwagi na ograniczenia fizyczne czy niewystarczającą ilość zapasów (lub ich brak). Dopiero gdy umiejętności i oporządzenie głównej bohaterki będą na odpowiednio wysokim poziomie, wyspa stanie przed nią otworem. Co ciekawe, w Tomb Raider gracz ma możliwość stawiania baz wypadowych. To w nich można używać rozmaitych przedmiotów do stworzenia czegoś nowego i uzyskać dostęp do systemu umiejętności, w którym można podrasować zdolności Lary. Baz wypadowych można również użyć do szybkiego przemieszczania się po wyspie. By przetrwać, konieczne jest gromadzenie zapasów wody i jedzenia. Źródło opisu: gram.pl Ekipa |- |Studio PRL |Realizacja nagrań |- | Jakub Wieczorek |Reżyseria |- | Aleksander Cherczyński |Dźwięk |- | Kamil Sołdacki |Dźwięk |- |} Obsada |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Multimedia Tomb Raider (Karolina Gorczyca) Tomb Raider (dubrecenzja) Tomb Raider (próbka dubbingu) Linki zewnętrzne * ''}} * }}